Saint Valentine? I'm No Saint
by superimperfection
Summary: One Shot J/L Valentines


Saint Valentine?..I'm No Saint

Joey had been forced to work Valentines night much to his dismay, it was his and Laurens first Valentines together and although she had joined him at the club for the evening he wanted to show his romantic side to her, prove his love to her on the most important day.

"Lets go babe" tugging on her arm as they left the club early hours of the morning.

"Sorry we didn't get the evening to ourselves" he said wrapping his strong arm around her waist as they walked back to his house, Lauren leaning into him.

"It's okay, I had fun anyways" she replied giving him her small smile.

Sighing to himself, he knew deep down she had wanted him all to herself for the day and the night, just the two of them, no distractions finally some time alone.

Stopping outside the house, he pulled the keys from his back pocket letting them into the warm house. Lauren let out a sigh of relief as the warm hit her small frame.

"Want a drink babe?" he questioned heading to the kitchen.

"Yes please" following him into the kitchen and jumping up onto the side as Joey moved around the kitchen making her a warm drink.

"Here you go" handing her the mug and kissing her pink cheek lightly, Lauren blushing at his small gestures, "Wait here" he suddenly blurted out as he rushed upstairs to his room leaving a rather confused Lauren sitting in the kitchen.

Reappearing 2 minutes later with a small smile on his face, he picked up Lauren from the worktop placing her down on her feet, tugging her hand gently and leading her up the stairs, stopping outside his door. Lauren looked up at him even more confused than she was when he performed his disappearing act. Joey opened the door slowly, Lauren walking in as he did so. Glancing around his room, firstly she noticed it was the tidiest it had ever been, then secondly the room was lit with small candles and a large bouquet of flowers were rested on the bed.

"Happy Valentines baby" he whispered into her ear, standing closely behind her.

"You didn't need to do all this babe" turning around to face him, her hands winding around his neck playing with the hair at the base of his head.

"I did, I want to prove to you how much I love you" blushing at his own comment, Joey had never been one for showing emotion, yet with Lauren it was simple and easy.

"I know how much you love me, you came back for me" she replied, her fingers stroking his cheek lightly, reaching up onto her tip toes to kiss his lips.

"I love you Lauren" his eyes blazing with pure love and desire for the women in front of him. That was the ticket that trip Lauren into fiercely kissing him. Pulling his head down to hers, her tongue invading his mouth with haste. Joey wrapping his arms firmly around her slender waist, picking her up off the floor with ease, their crutches grazing against each other, prompting Joey to release a sexual groan through his lips. Putting Lauren back down on her feet, she broke off the kiss leaving Joey pouting.

Pushing him back down onto the bed, she shrugged off her cardi and kicked the shoes to free her feet.

"Saint Valentine got a present for you too" she murmured her tone low and sexy stirring something within Joey which made he want her even more.

Tugging the hairband from her hair, her long black locks tumbled down her shoulders. Pulling the top from her body, she reached down to unbutton her jeans kicking them from her legs. Watching Joey lick his lips as his mouth went dry as she stood there in her sexiest underwear. The red matching set contrasting against her creamy skin tone and plump pink lips, pushing her breasts up so they were practically falling from her bra, the lace panties just about covering her modesty. His eyes skimmed up and down her body, never had he seen something so beautiful in his life.

"You are no saint" he managed to choke out, his gazing never leaving hers, as she strutted over to him, climbing up his body so she was now straddling him. Joey hands resting on her waist, occasionally skimming down her thighs. Lauren began undressing him, discarding his shirt and trousers to the other side of the room. Grinding her crutch over his which awoke his erection, he let out a groan.

Underwear now on the floor with the other items of clothes, Joey hovered over Laurens beautiful body, before entering his girlfriend, his head burying in her neck, sucking on it marking her as his. Lauren clawing at his broad shoulders as the thrusts became harder and faster, both panting breathlessly before peaking at the same point.

Trying to catch their breaths they lay entwined with each other, Joey stroking up and down her back, his fingers knotting in the bottom of her long hair.

"I love you Joey" she whispered to him, a breath-taking smile plastering across his face, "This has been the best Valentines" she murmured feeling slightly silly for the comment she just made.

"It has for me too babe, but wait till next year I promise it will be even better" emphasising on the next year part, promising her then and there they would be together this time next year.

"I'm holding you too that" she replied, snuggling closer to him smiling at how perfect their night had been together, this was the first of many, the promise in the future, this was their destiny.


End file.
